Of Strawberries and Hollows
by InfectedxShroom
Summary: SongFic. Oasis, Greenday: Wonderwall of Broken Dreams. IchixHichi. Cute.


Of Strawberries and Hollows

Strawberries and Whipped Cream

Wonderwall of Broken Dreams

Summary: SongFic, Slight IchiHichi, death, depression, angsty, listening to the song "Wonderwall of Broken Dreams" by Green Day and Oasis, it just came to me.

A/N: okie dokies! I mades a songFic :D blah blah Wonderwall of Broken Dreams, listen to the song, ITS GOOD!!! Billy Joe and whomever lead singer of Oasis is alternate vocals, la la la, and as the vocals switch, so does perspective. Its easy to get confuzzled. So BEWARE! I warned yous. Uhmmmm…no lemons, implied relationship Dx. I can't write smut anymore!!!! //wails//

Well I get out of school in May to let yous all know, so if you have requests then GIMME. I mean… requests would be nice :D cause yanno, my muse off and dissamapoofed. Stupid fucker.

This is what I strangled and smashed into a story.

Hope you like it….

-Kirra-kun

_1) I walk a lonely road_

_The only on that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's only me and I walk alone._

I don't know where this road leads. I walk through the desolate city, watching the setting sun reflect off of the broken glass littering the streets. The buildings are falling down, bricks strewn everywhere from when this city had been dragged into Soul Society's war.

Aizen had failed to make the King's Key in other areas, and what was left of this town shows the destruction and damage those damned fucking Espada made.

I had started walking this road not too long ago. The war is far from over, yet I see no point in fighting anymore. I left my home, where there was no family left for me to protect. I had been betrayed by the only one that I thought I could trust with my life.

Hichigo Shirosaki. 0th Espada. I found out who he really was when he mercilessly slaughtered my family. I knew I could've killed him. He was a part of me after all…But I just couldn't face that. I loved him. And he betrayed me.

So I left. I walk down this road hoping that it will lead me to a better tomorrow.

2)_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you._

I hope you're still out there somewhere. Maybe one day you'll come back home. What I've done though, I wish I hadn't. But you don't understand. If I hadn't done as commanded, Aizen would've killed me on the spot. Ichigo, your sisters are safe, but you wouldn't stay long enough to hear me out.

You left me here. What the fuck. You loved me. And you left me here. I tried to leave, but this cursed gigai won't let me shed it. Im stuck as a Hollow in a human body trying to hide until you decide to come home.

I'm sorry Ichigo. I love you.

3)_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I've moved onto another city. I don't remember the names of them anymore. Its dark and the streets are quiet. It reminds me of my city, and all the dreams I had. Heh. Guess those got thrown out the god-damned window. I haven't seen another person on the road yet. They all just stare at me out of windows as I pass by. It's like they're all haunted or something.

4)_By now, you should've somehow realized what you've gotta do._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now._

I hope you've realized that you've gotta come back Ichigo, please. I'm begging you. The only way we're gonna survive is if you do. I don't believe that you truly understand how much I truly love you. I'm sorry Ichigo. Please come stop the rain.

5)_My shadow's only on that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, _

_'Till then I walk alone._

I don't know hwy I keep walking. I know I should just go home. I need to be there to keep my friends safe too. Tatsuki, Orihiime, Uryû. Jesus. The town'll have burned down by now… No!

Soul Society's got it handled. They'll post sentries. They can manage to keep the town from being overrun by Hollows, in the least.I just wish I had some company. It gets dreadfully lonely at night here. I miss you Shiro. P art of me wants you to come drag me back into my life, while the other part will never forgive you for what you've done. I can't love anymore, it just kills me.

6)_Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. _

_I'm sure, you've heard it all before, but you've never really had a doubt._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now. _

I heard you're long gone now. An empty shell of what you used to be. The sun never comes out here Ichigo. It's always cloudy and grey. I heard you don't have a heart Ichigo. Well I do, and I'm sending it to you. It loves you Ichigo, and it needs you to love it back. I'm so sorry. And I know that'll never, ever be enough for you.

7)_I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind,_

_On the borderline, of the edge and where I walk alone._

I woke up this morning under a whole new perspective. I feel as if I'm being pulled home. I've gotta decide. Im on the fucking edge of a cliff, looking down. One false step's all it'll take. I sat on the outskirts of this town all day. I leaned against the bark of the cherry blossom tree I was sitting under. I looked up, watching the wind play with the flower petals. The wind brought with it a strong smell of rain. Shiro hated the rain… I wondered if it was raining back home. I missed him. I knew I would be able to forgive him now. It's been so long. I'll never forget what happened that day, but I know that I cannot live without him anymore. He was… still is, apart of my soul. He was my Hollow. I got up, placed my feet on that oh so familiar road, and began to walk.

8)_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. _

It's been four fucking years. Where are you Ichigo? Your sisters are growing up without a brother. They miss you Ichigo. They're 14 now Ichigo. They're gonna start High School soon. I can't believe it. I've been taking care of them since I figured out you weren't coming home. Three years now.

Some more news too Ichigo. Aizen is dead. I sent you my heart all those years ago Ichigo, and I know you're still alive. So I killed him Ichigo. I killed him for all the shit he put you through and what he made me do.

Maybe today you'll come home.

9)_Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive, and I walk alone._

This is ridiculous. Why I'm doing this, I don't know. Everything's better. I feel great, the suns shining, springs coming. I think I'm about 21 now. Karin and Yuzu would be 14 now. God, I miss them. Shiro's my age and probably still taller than me. Che. I dunno why but I'm in a good mood today. I'm still here though. Alive 'n shit. I've changed a bit though. I chuckled to myself, taking another drag on my cigarette. I'm still alone though. Just like I have been for the past 4 years or so.

10)_By now you should've somehow realized what you've gotta do._

_-And all the roads we have to walk are winding, _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how…-_

Soon, I can feel it. The sun came out today and I took Karin and Yuzu to the mall and got ice cream. I got Strawberry for my Ichigo. God Ichigo, I hope you've realized we need you back here. I've been telling you forever. I know youre out there somewhere, just seein' whats to be seen.

Lifes full of damn choises. I'm sorry you made the choice to leave. Maybe the road youre on will wind back here someday. Not everything in life is sharp and crystal clear. I'm sorry for putting you through the shit I did. Theres so much I have to say to you Ichigo, but I just don't know how to say it.

I love you. Please come home.

11)_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

I watch the sun set on the horizon in front of me. The road disappears about a mile or so in front of me, disappearing around a bend. The glare is blinding and I flip my shades down over my eyes. As I watch the sun disappear, I feel like my dreams are being shattered into more and more pieces as I walk along this road.

12)_today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you._

Today it rained. I don't know what to think.

13)_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

Its all ican do just to put one foot in front of the other and just keep walking. I don't know where I am. I miss you shiro. I… I love you.

14)_by now you shouldve somehow realized what you've gotta do._

I hope you know what youre doing Ichigo. Please don't get hurt. You know that would kill me. Please come home.

15)_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone,_

_My shadows only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me,_

_Till the I walk alone. _

It's night. I'm excited. I know where I am now. Its so strange, after 4 years, its like nothing changed. Theres nobody on the streets. Its like everybodys a ghost. I stop when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn, and am instantly glomped by a paler version of myself.

**"Oh God Ichi, I'm so glad you're home, I'm so sorry, theres so much I've got to tell you.."** the figure trailed off. I looked into those gorgeous eyes and I forgave him for everything. I pulled his chin up with my fingertips and I kissed the man I should never have run from.

"**Ichigo,"** Shiro said, pulling away. "**Theres something you've gotta see."** With that, he led me down the alley and around a corner.

There, sitting on the front steps of an apartment building, were Karin and Yuzu. Tears fell as I embraced my sisters and the man that kept them safe and never lost faith in me.


End file.
